Weird Family
by HannahC
Summary: What if Max kept Zan? Complete
1. Talking to Tess

Weird Family

Roswell FanFic

By Hannah

Summary: What if Liz talked Max into not giving up Zan for adoption? Then the whole gang became like this big strange family. Liz/Max of course. (This takes place right after Tess comes back to Roswell.)

Chapter 1: Talking to Tess 

Tess snuck up to the couch where Liz was sleeping. Gently, Tess shook Liz's shoulder till she woke up.

"Liz. Liz wake up." Tess said as she tried to wake up Liz. Liz looked up at Tess a little puzzled. "Why did you vote to help me earlier?" Tess asked.

"Because Tess, I'm not a killer." Liz answered.

"Thank you," Tess said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." Tess answered.

"Sure." Liz said.

Liz drove Tess up a hill looking down on the military base. Zan was in Tess' arms so she could say her goodbyes. Liz came to a stop at the gate to the base.

"Max loves you. Every time we were together he was thinking of you." Tess told Liz. "When we kissed, I saw these flashes of you and him together. When he is with you, that is when he is happiest."

"I know." Liz said, smiling at Tess. "So you are really gonna do this?"

"It will be the only good thing I do in my life, besides Zan." Tess said as she handed Zan to Liz. "Take care of him, will you? Love him as if he were your own."

"I will, I promise." Liz said. "Tess, is Zan really human?"

"No. I'm sorry I just told everyone that so they wouldn't turn him in." Tess explained. "The reason I came back was because Kivar wanted to use Zan to control Antar. I didn't want to let that happen."

"But Tess if Kivar comes back, without the Royal Four we can't beat him." Liz said.

"Yes you can. You're not exactly human. You have powers now. I have seen them and felt them." Tess said smiling. "But if your still not sure…" Tess took Liz' hands and closed her eyes. Their hands glowed for a brief moment.

"What just happened?" Liz asked.

"I just gave you most of my power. I had to save a little for myself." Tess started to get out of the car.

"Tess wait. You aren't going to let them put you in the white room, are you?" Liz asked.

"No. Goodbye Liz." Tess said. With that Tess got out of the car and walked toward the gate. When she got to the gate she burnt a hole in it and walked through.

From the car Liz listened to men shouting and guns firing down in the base. Then there was a huge explosion that destroyed the whole base. Hearing the noise Zan woke up from his nap and looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, it's okay little man." Liz said smiling down at baby Zan. He instantly calmed down and started to play with Liz's hair. "Goodbye Tess." Liz said to the darkness around the car. She then got out of the car and put Zan in his car seat in the back. He smiled at her the whole trip back home. 'I wonder how the others will take this' Liz thought as she pulled into the drive way of Isabel and Jesse's apartment. She could see that everyone knew she, Tess, and Zan were gone, because all the lights were on. "Well, here we go. It is time to start a new life." Liz said to Zan.

A/N

Well, what do you think? R&R!!!! Sorry it is kinda short.


	2. Coming Home

Weird Family

By Hannah 

No I don't own Roswell.

Chapter 2: Coming Home 

Liz got Zan from his car seat and started to walk inside. As soon as she got close to the door, it opened and out came Maria and Michael. Both pulling on jackets and Michael had his keys in his hand. They stopped when they saw her and Zan. Maria ran and hugged her.

"God Liz, where have you been?" Maria asked. "Max almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find you or Zan. Where is Tess?"

"Come on, lets go inside." Liz said. "Then I'll tell you what happened." Liz, Maria, and Michael headed inside. As soon as they were in the door, Isabel came up to them.

"Thank God you're okay!" Isabel said. "What happened? Here, let me take Zan." As soon as Isabel started to take Zan away from Liz, Zan woke up and started to cry. The noise brought Max into the room.

"Liz what the hell happened? Are you okay? Is Zan okay?" Max asked.

"Zan and I are fine." Liz said. "Tess sacrificed herself to protect us all."

"Are you sure it wasn't mind warp?" asked Maria.

"Yes I'm sure." Liz said. "Tess has changed."

"Well what I want to know is: Are we safe?" Kyle asked.

"I think we are safe for now at least." Liz answered. Zan started to cry so Liz started to rock him back to sleep. "Tess walked into the base and blew everything up. But she didn't save herself."

"Here Liz, come on I want to put Zan in bed." Max said as he started to walk back to Isabel's spare bedroom with Liz, who was holding Zan.

A/N: Sorry this was short. The next one will be longer.


	3. Talking to Max

Weird Family

By Hannah

Thank you to the Reviewers:

IloveRoswellandCharmed

Purpleant

Crash Slayer

Angels9thFantasy

AlienAngel

Red-rumm

Now on with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Talking to Max 

Max and Liz, who is holding Zan, walk into the spare bedroom at the back of Isabel's apartment. Liz hands Zan over to Max, who puts Zan on the bed so he can go to sleep.

"What happened tonight Liz?" Max asked. "I was worried sick that something had happened to you and Zan."

"It's okay Max, Tess finally did something right." Liz assured Max. Max laid down on the bed next to his son and watched him sleep. Liz sat on the other side of Zan and watched them both. The man she loved most in the world and the child she was growing to love as her own.

"God, I love you Liz and if something were to have happened to you or Zan tonight, I don't know what I would have done." Max said.

"We are okay and that is all that matters." Liz told Max.

"But something could have happened." Max said. "You and Zan could have been in serious danger and it would have been all my fault. You are in this for the rest of your life, but Zan doesn't have to be. So I have decided to give him up."

"Max what are you talking about?" Liz asked. "He is your son and he needs you."

"That's just it Liz, he doesn't need me. He is completely human." Max answered. "He would be better off never knowing me. That way he will never be in danger like we are and he can have a normal life. I owe him that much."

"Max, you don't understand, Zan isn't human." Liz told Max. "Well, he is part human but not entirely. Tess told you he was human because she didn't want you to think he was a liability and get rid of him. Which we wouldn't have, but I guess she didn't trust us. The real reason she came back was to save Zan from the future Kivar was planning out for him. So Kivar will probable be looking for him. That is another reason you can't give him up. We have to protect him."

"We?" Max asked with a smile.

"Well yeah." Liz said. "You, me, and the rest of the gang. Your not alone you know."

"I know." Said Max. "I am just happy to see that you love Zan like your own child."

"Well, of course I do why wouldn't I?" Liz asked.

"I just thought you might be uncomfortable around him, because of who his mother was." Max said.

"I would never not like somebody because of who their parents are." Liz said. "Besides how can you not love somebody this cute." Liz smiled down at Zan, who had just woken up from his small nap and was now smiling up at Liz.

Max watched Liz and Zan. The two people he loved most in the world. The woman he loved and his son. Max wished that Liz was Zan's real mother. Liz looked up at Max and smiled.

"Max, you know Zan is going to need a mother and I was wondering if I could be his adoptive mother?" Liz asked.

"I was hoping you would ask." Max said. "The answered of course is yes. I would be honored if you became Zan's mother." Max kissed Liz on her forehead and smiled down at Zan. Zan looked up at them both and made happy baby noises. He was very happy with this arrangement. Liz kissed Zan and tucked him under the covers. Then Liz and Max walked out of the room to tell everyone the good news.

Well there goes another chappie! Hope you like. Please read my other story that should be coming up soon for Roswell. It is called The Real Royal Four. **R&R**


	4. Morning

_**Weird Family**_

By Hannah

**Reviewers:**

**Purpleant**

**Crash Slayer- **thanks for your advice!

Chapter 4: Morning 

The Next Morning-

Everyone had decided to stay at Isabel's house for the night. So now Liz, Maria, and Isabel are in the kitchen making breakfast while everybody else is still asleep.

"So you are actually going to be Zan's adoptive mother?" Maria asked Liz.

"Yeah. Why?" Liz asked. "You think I can't raise a kid."

"What I think Maria is getting at is: Since you are now Zan's adoptive mother, is Max going to pop the question?" Isabel explained.

"I don't know." Liz answered.

"Okay, but if he did ask would you say yes?"

"Well, we're still in high school," Liz said "but of course I would say yes."

Just then Michael walked into the kitchen and pulled Maria into his arms. This caused Maria to giggle and spill the pancake batter in the sink.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry you guys." Maria said. "I guess it is breakfast at the café." Maria looked over at Liz who smiled.

"Lets go wake everyone up and I want to take a shower." Liz said.

Within an hour everyone was up and they went over to the café to get some breakfast. Some how Isabel, Jesse, Maria, Michael, Kyle, Liz, Max, and Zan had managed to fit in one van that Jesse had found and bought. Now they were all sitting at the counter of Liz's parent's café the _Crash Down Café_. All were hungry and ready to eat.

Liz's father came down the stairs that led to the apartment up stairs were Liz and her family lived. When he saw all the people down stairs he smiled and went to get a pad to write down their orders.

"Morning Sweetie," Liz's father said to his daughter. "You're up early. How did you sleep through all of that military ruckus that was going on last night? I didn't hear a peep from you last night."

"Oh you know me, Dad, I'm a heavy sleeper." Liz said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Well, what would ya'll like for breakfast?" Mr. Parker asked the group.

"I think we would all like some pancakes and bacon." Max said as he put Zan's baby carrier up on the counter.

"Well, who is this young man?" Mr. Parker asked. "Is this a baby cousin? It is so nice to see young people help their elders with things like watching the kids."

"Well, I do what I can for family." Max said smiling.

"Okay pancakes and bacon, Michael come on you're going to help me with the order." Mr. Parker said to Michael.

"Yes sir." Michael said as he got up and put on an apron to go cook the food.

Liz smiled as she looked at all of her friends sitting at the counter, her dad in the back with Michael, Michael who was getting burned with the bacon grease, Max sitting next to her, and Zan. This was her family. Some might call them a weird family, but aren't all families weird to some extent? Hers was just more weird than average.

She smiled down at baby Zan who was making spit bubbles. Now Liz would be playing a new role in another person's life: Mom. She had to admit that she was scared, but she was also excited and knew that everything was going to be all right in the end. Come what may, her family would stick together and protect one another.

Forever and for always.

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I know it has been a long time! Sorry! I hope you liked this last chapter. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this. What do you think? I will also start writing The Real Royal Four again. And I have a new story for _Buffy_ fans. It is called 'Story Twist'. I hope you like it!


End file.
